Money Makers
by cokevspepsi
Summary: After Black Star blow up the classroom he and his friends are forced to make up for it by getting more money. Bad at summaries please read it : . T for language.
1. Classroom Blowup

**Author's Note: This is my first Soul Eater fanfic so please no flames and/hates :).**

**I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, but I DO own this fanfic. **

**Anyway on with the story. :)**

Ch. 1 Classroom blow up.

In a regular day, an academy called the DWMA was having its school day.

In a classroom where the teacher was named Dr. Frankenstein was teacher his class.

**Stein**: Ok class, instead of having another dissection,(Since I couldn't find a victim) I decided to show you all different ingredients that all will help with the soul.

The class oohed since their actually learning something other than cutting up an animal.

Stein pointed at a table with different tubes that had different liquids.

**Stein**: Now each tube triggers a different type of emotion, for example.

He held up two tubes with one having liquid the color of yellow and the other having the color of pink.

**Stein**: Now this tube, when consumed, the consumer will be unusually happy.

(Holding the yellow tube up high).

**Stein**: And this, when consumed, will have the consumer in love with the first person they see.

(Holding the pink tube up high).

The class oohed again, amazed that there was such a liquid that exist.

**Stein: **Can I get a volunteer?

Many held their hands up, but Patty, who was between Kid and Liz, was raising her hand the highest.

Saying "Ohh!!! Pick me!! Pink Me!!!!"

Stein pointed at Patty.

**Stein**: All right, Patty come on down.

**Patty**: YAY!!!!!!!!

Patty walked down to Stein and stood beside him.

Stein handed him the yellow tube.

**Stein**: Now please drink this.

Patty did what Stein told her and drank the tube.

Students were watching, wondering what would happen.

Patty was quiet for a moment but after a few seconds, she imminently jumped up and shouted with glee.

**Patty**: (giggles) Oh today is just a beautiful day isn't it!!!!

**Class**: O.0

Patty then turned towards Stein.

She then gave him a big hug saying "I love you Stein!!!"

Dr. Stein then slowly backed away.

**Stein**: Don't worry its only temporary, it'll wear off in 24 hours.

**Stein**: Now then, you can also mix different tubes too create different types of emotions, for example: If you mix black and red, you get anger and depression.

Is there anyone would want to try it out??

**Black Star**: Me!!! Me!!!

He ran down without Stein's choosing and stood to the table.

**Stein**: Very well then, but be careful, don't mix unnecessary tubes together.

**Black Sta**r: Don't worry, the great Black Star will make up something that matches my awesomeness!!!! :D

He then began mixing random tubes together and then he was about to add Red and Pink together in the tube.

**Stein**: Wait!!! Stop!!!

It was too late, Black Star had already mixed the two together.

Shimigami Sama and Sprit were chatting in Sama's office (That weird area with that mirror) and all of a sudden they heard a boom sound.

Sama: What was that??

Sprit: I don't know.

Theme Song Time !!!! :D (You can skip the song if you want).

(Creepy intro)

(Guitar intro)

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga

mune wo sasu nara

kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga

ima kikoeru ka

Roku ni me mo awasazu

unimei ni made karande ku

Yukisaki moro kabutte ru

kuenai yoru wo hashire

Fukaoi shi sugita mabushisa ga

waru yume ni tsuzuite mo

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga

mune wo sasu nara

kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga

ima kikoeru ka

Deatta wake wa dou datte ii

Hikitsukerarete

Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake

tashika ni nareru

(Finish)

Now back to the fanfic :)

Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Crona were in Sama's office. ( Don't worry all the students are ok).

**Sama**: Now Black Star, do you know what you just did??

**Black Star:** Why yes!!! The great me made awesome fireworks!!!!

Just then Sama gave Black a Shimigami chop to the head.

Black Star, on the ground bleeding from his head and got a huge bump on his head, got up.

**Sama**: You blew up the whole classroom!!! You are going to pay for the damages you made.

**Black Star**: But I don't have any money!!

**Sama**: I know, which is why you'll be raising money for the damages you made.

He then turned towards the other students.

**Sama**: And you guys are going to help.

**Students:** What??!??!

**Liz**: But why us?!?! He destroyed the classroom not us!!! :(

Patty was laughing on the ground, the tube was really affecting her.

**Sama: **Well, I know Black Star can't do this task all on his own, and since you guys are his closest friends, you're going to help him. I need all of you to gather money that will total up to $2,000 dollars (Don't know how much yen is that 0.0) when put together.

**Students**: What!!!!!! D:

Maka gave Black Star a maka chop :)

Black star was bleeding even more and another bump appeared next to his previous one.

**Maka**: Dumb-ass!!! Thanks to YOU we have to help make money for the classroom!! :(

**Black Star**: SORRY!!!

He struggled to get up, by the time he got up Soul hit him in the head.

Star got up with another bump next to his other bumps.

**Black Star**: What was that for!!!

**Soul**: I wanted to join the fun.

**Black Star:** : [

**Sama**: Anyway, if you fail in the task then you all will be EXPELLED!!!

**Students**: What??!?!?

Most of the other students hit Black Star on the head.

He was on the ground with multiple bumps on his head, unconscious.

**Sama**: Now then, no pressure, just do the best you can. :)

After school the group was walking together chatting.

Crona hiding behind Maka since he still wasn't used to the outside world yet.

Patty skipping and singing a song.

**Kid**: So what are you guys going to do to get money??

**Black Star**: Well me and Tsubaki are going to sell manga door-to-door. And you guys??

**Maka**: Well me, Soul, and Crona are going to sell lemonade at a lemonade stand.

**Kid:** Same here with Liz and Patty.

All right then, lets go.

1 hour later

Maka and Crona were putting together the lemonade stand while Soul was realizing.

**Maka**: Ahem!

Soul opened his eyes and replied by saying "yea??"

**Maka**: Will you help me and Crona??

**Soul**: Fine.

He got up and helped the two.

**Soul**: Why did I agree to doing this??

**Mak**a: Because I know you don't want to be expelled from the DWMA as much as I do.

**Soul:** Well why do we have to do THIS!! Teenagers selling lemonade on a lemonade stand?? Not cool.

**Maka**: We're doing this for the school.

**Soul**: Ok.

After they finished making the lemonade stand, they stood there waiting.

**Cron**a: Maka, there's so manta people here (hiding behind Maka). I don't know how to deal with this.

**Maka**: Don't worry Crona, you'll get used to it.

They were waiting there for one costumer to come by, Maka was thinking then suddenly a body stood in front of her.

Maka: Why hello ther-…….-_-.

She greeted the person but when looked up at him, she automatically stopped.

She wasn't glad to see this person, she hoped it would be anyone else.

It was her dad, Sprit.

**Sprit**: Why hello there Maka xD.

**Mak**a: Hey papa. : l .

**Sprit:** May I have some lemonade?

Maka knew that the only reason her dad came was to see his daughter.

**Maka**: Um sorry but we ran out-.

She was dragged by Soul to a distance a few steps away.

He started whispering to her.

**Soul**: Look I know you have a thing against your father but.

They looked at Sprit.

The red head had somehow made heart shaped eyes and was singing " Maka, Maka Maka…..Makaaaa. Maka Maka."

**Soul**: We really need that money.

**Maka**: I know but-

**Soul**: Look with his obsession with having you accept him as a father, he might buy more than one cup of lemonade.

**Maka**:…..oh all right.

**Soul**: Ok then.

They walked back to the stand and handed him a cup of lemonade.

Maka: Here you go.

She handed the cup to Sprit, he still had hearts for eyes.

**Sprit**: Thank you Maka 3.

he drank the cup full of lemonade.

**Crona**: I wonder how Kid and Black Star are doing.

**Soul**: Same here.

Next Chapter Coming soon!!

**Author's Note: OMG I totally forgot about Ragnarok when writing this chapter.**

**Well he'll be in the next chapter.**

**R and R :).**


	2. Door to Door

**Author's Note: Chapter 2!**

**Ok enjoy.**

Ch.2 Door to Door selling and lemonade drinking

Spirit took the cup of lemonade and drank it.

Once he was done, he asked for another, Maka handed another one to him.

He drank it and asked for another one when done, this went on and on.

Soul was just chilling like the cool dude he was and suddenly he saw a shadowy figure in front of him.

He looked up and was surprised to see who it was.

It was Wes.

He was next to Spirit, looking at Soul, Soul got up and walked up to him.

**Wes:** Whats with the lemonade stand?

**Sou**l: Um, well, a friend made a dumb ass mistake and now we're here helping him out.

**Wes**: Teenagers selling lemonade……..sounds uncool.

**Soul**: I know right.

**Wes**: Well I'll help you out, give me two glasses.

**Soul**: kk.

Soul grabbed the huge jug and pored some lemonade into two cups. Once he finished he handed it to his older brother Wes.

**Wes**: Thanks.

He drank the two cups.

**Soul**: So where are you going with that violin?

He pointed at the violin case Wes was holding.

**Wes**: Oh, I'm going to play at this weird place called the "Walt Disney Concert Hall".

**Soul**: Hm, doesn't sound special to me.

**Wes:** Me neither.

He then walked away with Soul waving bye.

After Soul waved bye he turned and saw that Spirit was still consuming lemonade.

He saw that there was small pile of cups on the ground.

Spirit kept buying and costuming drinks.

Meanwhile

Black Star and Tsubaki were both holding a handful of manga and were walking around a neighborhood looking for a worthy house.

**Black**: Hey that house looks cool.

He pointed at a rusty old building with faded white paint.

They walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

A few moments later an old man was behind the door.

**Black Star**: Excuse me sir would you like to buy a manga-.

**Old Man**: No! (Slams door in face.)

1 minute later they found another house and decided to knock on it.

A man was seen with blue hair and clothing were pretty loose.

**BS(Black Star):** Would you like to buy a manga?

**Man:** hmm.

He looked at Black Star and nodded.

**Man:** Sure but first would you like a cup of tea?

**BS**: Sure!:D

Black Star waltz in the house but when Tsubaki walked in the man said "Could you just wait here a minute?" and slammed the door in front of her.

Black Star walked to the living room table and sat down, the man walked in the kitchen and made some tea.

He walked in with two cups and sat down next to Black Star.

**Man**: Soooo… do you have any parents?

Black Star took a sip of his tea and responded by saying "No."

**Man**: Well……(Gets closer to BS) do you have any guardian or anybody taking care of you?

**BS**: No.

**Man**: Ohh…….(Gets even closer to BS until he was breathing distance. Places hand on his lap.)

**BS**: What are you doing?

**Man**: Nothing, I just feel sorry for you have having anyone to take care of you.

**BS:** Oh thanks but I'm fine.

**Man**: Really…(Puts his hand on BS's shoulder.)

BS felt uncomfortable but dealt with it.

**Man**: So no one taking care of you?

**BS:** Nope…

**Man**: hmmm…

BS looked around the room and saw a poster on the wall that said "Sex offender wanted" and the picture was of the man sitting right next to him wearing the same loose clothing as he was now.

**BS**: 0.0

Tsubaki was standing by front door when BS kicked it open and ran away.

**BS**: LETS GET OUT OF HERE!

They ran and ran until they were tired.

Both panting, after a few seconds Tsubaki asked what happened and BS responded by saying " You do not want to know".

They kept walking looking for another house that did not look like the owner would want to rape you Dx.

When they finally found a house they knocked on the front door.

**Random Man**: Yes?

**Tsubaki:** Would you like to buy a manga.

**Random Man**: No thanks.

He then tried to shut the door but BS automatically shouted "But we have "Death Note"!

The man then wider the door.

**Man**: Oh REALLY……

BS nodded and the man was now satisfied.

He looked at BS.

Man: How many volumes?

Black Star held up a couple of manga and showed raise them in the air.

**Black Star**: We have all 12 volumes including the 13th one that shows you how to read the manga.:)

The man smiled and looked at them.

He then nodded and said "Sure I'll buy them." and BS yelled "YAHOO!" and handed the set of books to him.

The old man then handed the money to BS.

**Warning this is an actual spoil to Death Note. If you are new to Death Note and do not want to be spoiled then you should skip what BS is about to say next.**

**BS: **Thank you. Hey did you know that both L and Light died?

**Old Man**: 0.0…………

A few seconds later BS was being chased by the man.

**Man**: YOU SPOILED THE WHOLE THING YOU JERK! : (

**Death The Kid**

Kid and his two partners were on the other side of the park, putting the stand together.

**Kid**: Be careful! Make sure its symmetrical!

**Liz:** Don't worry we won't make it asymmetrical.

**Kid**: I hope not.

They putted the stand together, kid checking everything to see if everything was symmetrical.

Kid was satisfied and decided that the stand was fine.

They then waited for a customer.

After five minutes, Kid was waiting then he saw that Patty was playing with a boomerang.

He walked up to her and asked if he could see the boomerang.

Patty handed it to him and he checked it out.

**Kid**: Wow, what perfect symmetry.

The boomerang was black with blue strips.

He looked at it was awe but then saw something strange, he looked at the boomerang again and was now disgusted.

One side had more strips and the other.

**Kid:** YOU DIGUST ME! : {

He threw it as hard as he can and saw that it went flying away.

**Kid**: We won't see that anytime soon : l.

Kid went back to the stand and waited for another costumer to come.

Liz doing her nails and Patty just goofing around.

**Kid:** …………

**Liz**: *doing nails

**Patty**: La lala lala

**1 hour later**

**Kid:**……………

**Liz**: *Still doing nails

**Patty**: la lala la lala

**Kid**:……. Damn it! Are we EVER going to get a costumer? I don't get it, the stand is perfectly symmetrical, whats wrong?

**Liz**: Maybe its the fact that the lemonade taste like crap.

**Kid**: What?

**Liz**: Yea, that one costumer, she drank one cup and puked.

**Patty**: *laughter* hahahahahahaha! xD yea poor Blair

**Kid**: It can't taste that bad.

Kid picked up the jar and poured some lemonade into a cup.

he then drank the cup full of nasty lemonade.

**Kid**: O.0

He then spit a mouthful of lemonade at Liz.

**Liz**: EWWW!

**Patty**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kid you funny!1xD HAHAHAH

**Kid**: This is horrible! Fine I will make a better one.

**Liz**: Good.

Suddenly Kid got hit by the head by a **boomerang.**

Patty was laughing like crazy.

Liz was surprised.

**Liz**: Thats odd.

Kid was on the ground.

The boomerang that hit him was the boomerang that he threw an hour ago.

**Kid**: Was that even possible?

**Maka, Crona, and Soul**

An hour later Sprit was still consuming lemonade.

Maka constantly giving him more lemonade, Soul helping her and Crona and Ragnarok in awe.

**Ragnarok**: DAMN! HOW IS HE ABLE TO DRINK THIS MUCH LEMONADE!

**Maka**: Maybe its from that club he goes to ever now and then.

**Soul**: Yea, probably.

There was a long line behind Sprit that waiting for lemonade.

Sprit just keeps on drinking and drinking(Lemonade).

Crona was next to the stand and saw that a little kid was in front of him.

**Crona**: AH!

Crona then backed up, the little boy walked towards him.

**Boy**: Don't worry, I don't bite.

**Crona**: I don't know how to deal with kids.

**Boy**: Don't worry.

He then offered Crona a hand.

Crona hesitantly accepted it.

**Bo**y: See, theres nothing to be scared of.

**Woman**: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY : (

**Crona**: AH!

Crona was being chased around the stand by the woman.

**Crona**: AHH! I don't know how to deal with scary women!

Suddenly Ragnarok came out and and said "Hey! Stop!"

**Woman**: AHH! Freak!

Then everyone that was in the line except Sprit ran away from the sight of Crona and Ragnarok.

Now it was just Maka, Crona,Soul,and Spirit.

Suddenly Spirit looked into his wallet and saw that he was out out of money.

S**pirit**: Sorry Maka but I ran out of money :(.

**Maka**: Don't worry.

She smiled, her father spent $2,000 dollars in lemonade.

Soul was putting all the money in a bag.

**Spirit**: Hope I was some help to you.

**Maka**: Don't worry, you've been a huge help.

S**pirit**: :) ……oh my gosh.

**Mak**a: What?

**Spirit**: All of a sudden I feel like I have to pee.

**Maka**: I wonder why.

**Spiri**t: Well see ya Maka 3

He walked away, looking for a bathroom.

Crona was helping Soul putting the money in the bag.

Later when they were done they were walking through the city with the bag of money.

Then they came across a shop with a window that showed products.

Maka,Soul, and Ragnarok caught sight of it, they walked up to the window and looked at the products.

They awed at the product they were looking at.

**Maka,Soul,Ragnarok**: ooooooooo.

Maka was looking at a new book, Soul was looking at a new bike, and Ragnarok was looking at cola drinks.

**Maka,Soul,Ragnarok**: I want that zoo bad!

**Crona:** Guys, aren't we suppose to give this money to Sama?

**Maka**: Oh yea.

**Soul**: Yea.

**Ragnarok**: What? What about those drinks!

**Maka**: Sorry but as students at DWMA we have to give this money to Sama!

**Soul, Ragnarok**: YEA!

**1 hour later**

**Maka, Soul, Ragnarok**: I feel ashamed :(

Maka Soul and Ragnarok all bought the stuff they wanted when they weren't suppose to.

They then walked away to see how the others money making went.

Next Chapter Coming Soon!

**Author's Note: Well did you like it?**

**Hope so, please review.**


	3. Kitty

Ch. 3 Kitty

Soul, Maka, and Crona were walking through the city back to the academy to meet Black, and Kid, feeling ashamed.

It was about to get dark and Kid was walking with his two partners back.

**Kid**: I can't believe we didn't get ANY MONEY!

**Liz**: Yea, that sucks.

Patty was giggling and skipping.

**Patty:** Well look at the bright side! You got the boomerang back!hahaha.

**Liz:** Oh yea what did you do with it?

**Kid:** Oh I threw that disgusting thing as hard as I could.

**Liz:** Ummm, I don't think thats a good idea.

**Kid:** Why not?

Suddenly Kid got hit in the head the same boomerang.

**Liz:** Thats why.

Kid was on the ground, bleeding a little from the head.

He got up and was pissed at the thing.

He grabbed it from the ground.

**Kid:** DAMN YOU! Get out of my sight!

He then threw it away as hard as he can.

Patty was laughing as the expression on Kid's face.

They then walked to where they were suppose toy meet Black Star and Maka.

Black Star was walking with Tsubaki to where Maka and Kid was suppose to meet.

**Tsubaki:** I hope that Kid and Maka got enough money.

**BS:** Yea, hopefully.

Blair was walking inside a store in her cat form and saw the Fish guy.

**Blair: **Hi fish guy!

**Fish Guy: **Oh Hi Blair!

He then grabbed a fish from a random place and held it up.

**Fish Guy:** Heres a fresh one!

**Blair: **YAY!

The fish guy then threw it and Blair caught it.

She then waked out saying "Thank you!"

Once she was out she changed back to her human form.

She finished the fish and walked away.

She was wearing just her lingerie (Like in Episode 22 and 24).

Her hat then suddenly fell off and she bend down and picked it up.

A man saw this and said "OHHHHHHH!".

Blair looked over to see where it came from and saw the man.

**Blair:** Oh hey.

**Perverted Man: **Thank you!

He reached in his pocket and got out a coin.

The man threw to where Blair was and landed on the ground next her.

Blair was confused to what just happened but decided to bend down and get it.

More men came to the scene and cheered.

They all reached into their pockets and threw money at Blair.

Blair got a bag and bend down and picked up the money and put each in the bag.

This made the perverted men even more excited and made them threw more money.

Blair was still confused to what was happening and why the men were throwing money at her.

An hour later.

**All the perverted men: **:( We ran out of money! :(

They all walked away.

Blair then decided to show Maka and Soul what happened.

Meanwhile Black and Tsubaki were still walking to their meeting place.

**BS:** I wonder why people didn't buy our manga.

**Tsubaki: ** Maybe its because you keep spoiling the ending to all of them.

**BS:** No that cant be it.

hmmmmm what could it be.

Black Star was thinking on what could it be.

Tsubaki was humming a song while he was thinking.

Black Star thought and thought.

**BS: **I know! Maybe its because their jealous of my godliness.

A few minutes later.

They had all met in font of the academy.

**Maka:**So did you guys get any luck?

**Kid and BS:** No :(

**Soul: **Damn! How are we suppose to tell Shimigami Sama this?

**Unknown: **Guys! Guys!

Everyone turned to see where that sound was coming from and saw that it was Blair.

**Soul: **What is it Blair?

Blair held up the bag of money for everyone to see.

**Blair: **Men where throwing money at me for no reason and suddenly I came up with more than $3,000 !

**Everyone:** WHHAAAATTTTTT!

**Blair: **Yea!

**Liz: **Thats more than enough to help pay off for the dumb ass move Black Star made.

**BS:** Hey!

**Maka: **Still, we need that money Blair.

**Blair: **But I'm hoping on buying nice things with it.

**Black Star: **Give us that damn money you cat! : /

**Blair: **Thats not very nice you know.

Maka then turned to the group and they a small conversation while Blair was humming a song about fishes.

**Liz: **What are we going to do?

**Kid: **Yea, that cat woman won't give us her bag full of money.

**Maka: **There has to be a way.

Crona then break out of the little conversation and walked to Blair, who was still humming a song.

Everyone in the group watched as to what Crona was going to do.

Patty just joined Blair in the song.

**Crona: **Excuse me?

He/she was nervous.

He/she didn't know how to deal with cat women.

**Blair: **Yes?

**Crona: **Ummmm, can you please give us your bag of money. We really need it for our academy.

**Blair: **Sure cute creepy depressed kid :D

**Crona: **Thank you.

Blair handed the bag of money to Crona and turned into a cat and went away.

Crona handed the money to Maka.

**Crona: **Here you Maka.

**Maka: **Thank you.

1 hour later the students went to Sama's office and handed the money to him.

**Sama: **Why thank you. hm, $3,000, thats more than enough, thank you guys.

**Students: **No prob.

The next day Sama and Spirit were walking through the city about to but the materials need to fix the classroom.

Suddenly they was a shop with a window.

They looked at what was through the window.

Sama was looking at a new mask and Spirit was looking at a necklace saying "Maka will LOVE these!" 3

They then pulled back.

**Spirit: **We're more mature than that!

**Sama: **Yea, lets go.

They then walked away from the scene.

**1 hour later **

**Sama and Spirit: **I feel ashamed :(

They had bought the objects when they were suppose to buy the materials.

They then saw the kids and said "ummmm guys?"

The students looked at them.

**Students: **-HELL NOO!

They walked away and said " Get your own money!".

Sama then turned to Spirit.

**Sama: **Wanna make a lemonade stand?

**Spirit: **Sure.

The two then went to the park and made their lemonade stand.

The students were laughing at the sight of two grown men selling lemonade.

They earned their money and then fixed Stein's classroom.

The end

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't put any Soul/Makaness. I promise I will in the next story.**

**Till then bye!**

**Please review.**


End file.
